


Revelations

by Morriggann, Roguex1979



Series: Denying Mischief - A Loki Story [3]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Danger, F/M, Forced Orgasm, God Complex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Slapping, Smut, War, blowjob, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon and Loki have settle into a routine, which is quickly disturbed by something they didn't see coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the author has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

Shannon stirred and groaned, her eyes fluttering open. The night had been restful for her, after an evening of wild sex. Loki had been in great shape in the past few days and having been apart for training had only made their reunion better. She grinned and rolled over, reaching for him, but found the bed empty. Frowning, she opened her eyes, seeing the covers pushed down but Loki nowhere to be seen. She found it strange, since he never left without talking to her or kissing her first.

She got up and slipped on underwear and a tank top, strolling to the kitchen to make coffee and find her phone to try and call him. She brought her coffee to the living room, sifting through her contacts to find Loki. Seeing him really learning to use a phone had been quite hilarious. As soon as it rang, she stopped in her tracks, startled, his Top Gear ringtone resonating. Shannon laughed, knowing how hooked he had become on the show after hating it so much. She looked up and found him fast asleep on the sofa, his long legs stretched out in front of him, head leaned back and a book on his knees, phone on the coffee table. _‘Perhaps I tired him out!’_ she laughed internally considering the phone ringing should have woken him. She walked towards him slowly, careful not to wake him, then straddled his lap gently, pushing the book away. Running her fingers over his face, Shannon noticed the crease on his forehead had deepened, as if he was straining in his sleep. She leaned in and kissed his lips gently. "Wake up, Loki, it's just a dream," she whispered.

_Loki could see the Chitauri all around him, snarling, snapping, grunting. He felt a shiver run up his spine, realizing they had him surrounded. He held a feeble dagger in one hand, a blunt one, the magical cuffs withholding his access to his magic glinting in the light. One attacked him from behind and he managed to dodge, but he knew that was what they had been waiting for. His heart thundering, he saw them all going in to attack at once…_

Waking with a start, Loki’s eyes immediately managed to focus on Shannon’s face hovering above him. He smiled and shook his head, chasing the dream away. His hands went to her hips, tilting his head up. "Mmm, good morning, darling,” he murmured, kissing her.

Shannon grinned and leaned down, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, still feeling Loki shuddering. "Are you alright? You seemed...scared...in your dream." She kissed him again, pressing her forehead on his.

Loki gently massaged her lips with his, tasting the coffee she had just drank. "It's nothing. Just...memories,” he said, shaking his head. “Nothing to concern yourself with." He smiled up at her but Shannon frowned slightly.

“You know you can tell me, Loki, if there's anything. I know that you've been through some shit, but, you can tell me," she murmured as she ran her fingers along his neck, smiling when she felt him shiver, the good kind this time.

A pleasant chill ran through Loki and straight to his groin. No matter how much the night had been filled with passion before, he still hungered for Shannon. He shifted his hips slightly and a low sigh came from his throat. "I understand, of course, but really, it is nothing to worry about." He leaned up and kissed her hard, grinding his hardening cock against her panty-clad sex.

Groaning, Shannon gripped his shoulders and leaned back as his mouth went along her neck, down to the swell of her breasts, and she laughed when he growled, stopped by her tank top. She hauled it off, licking her lips, and gripped Loki’s hair, pressing him back against the sofa, kissing him roughly, grinding against his cock. He slid his hands up her back and pulled her closer, her breasts in the perfect place for his mouth. Taking one in, he swirled his tongue around the pert flesh of her nipple and bit gently, then moved to the other one.

Sighing loudly, feeling herself becoming wet, Shannon regretted putting on underwear. It was her turn to growl and she pulled away, getting up to push down her panties, noticing Loki licking his lips while trying to break free from his linens. She grinned and winked. "Should I...get my pocket knife?" she asked.

Loki’s eyes widened and he stood abruptly, shuffling to get his pants off as quickly as he could, leaving him only with the silver cuffs shining on his wrists. He sat back down, grinning, crooking a finger to beckon Shannon back to him. Laughing, she straddled him again. "Aw, but I'm so skilled with that knife!" she whined softly, kissing him hard as she lowered herself on him, rocking her hips so the tip of his cock rubbed on her wet slit.

Placing his hands on her thighs, Loki rubbed gently, knowing she was in control, but he had to hold back from pulling Shannon down hard on his waiting erection. "You are indeed skilled...now that you have had more traiNING!" His voice rose as she began to sink down her and groaned when her buttocks sat flush against his thighs and hips.

Sucking in a breath, Shannon threw her head back when she felt him stretch her. "Oh, fuuuck, yes!" she groaned. She still felt tender from their nightly romp but didn’t care, staring into his eyes when she pulled up. "More training...is that what I need?" she whispered, smiling mischievously.

Looking down where their bodies joined between her legs, enjoying the sight of his cock re-emerging from her tight heat only to disappear once again, Loki groaned. "Not right now..." he said, his voice low and gravelly. He looked up and smiled, nibbling on his bottom lip as Shannon grinded against him, letting his head fall back against the sofa.

She rocked her hips slowly, taking her time, going as deep as she could. “No, not right now,” she moaned, leaning down to lick his neck, up to his jawline, her hands gripping his shoulders. She suckled on his skin until he groaned, and she sighed, happy to leave a mark.

Loki smiled as Shannon sucked on his skin. It was something they both enjoyed, marking each other then going about their individual business, knowing all who saw knew exactly who had given the other those marks. He sometimes heard people snickering at him as it now took so little for him to be marked, but he wore them with pride, as he knew Shannon did too. He bucked his hips as she came down, their bodies juddering together, impatient.

“AH YES!” Shannon moaned louder against his skin. She pressed her breasts against his chest as she bounced harder, faster, her hand coming to grip his hair. “Mark _me_ now,” she hissed.

Letting her guide his face to her neck, Loki immediately sank his teeth into her flesh, hard enough to hurt her, not enough to make her bleed. He sucked on it, aiming for dark purple, to replace a fading mark on the other side of her neck. He groaned as she clenched around him, knowing the pain aroused her. Shannon bit her lip. “Mmmm yes...an even better one than last time," she whispered, looking down at him.  "I hear people whispering in hallways when they look at ME!" she cried out when he snapped his hips up.

"Jealousy," is all Loki answered, continuing to snap his hips up, looking for her special spot, changing his angle, meticulously seeking it out.

"FUCK! Yes...oh Loki, yes, just like that, don't stop!" Shannon whimpered as she held on to him, rocking her hips with his. His cock brushing on her g-spot was driving her wild and when he gripped her ass and pushed harder into her, she sucked in a breath. "I...I'm...I'm coming, Loki!" she whispered, her mouth shaped like an ‘o’.

"Come for me! Grip my cock with your muscles! Come for me now!"

His growl sent her into overdrive and she clenched hard around him, screaming  his name as she climaxed, shuddering against him as he kept thrusting, his fingers digging in her flesh. "Come, Loki...come!" she whined softly.

Biting his bottom lip and leaning his head back, Loki knew he was close to his bliss. "Yes...oh, Shannon, yes!" He was just about to spill when the door to their apartment opened, Thor entering.

Shannon squeaked and pressed herself on Loki to hide her bare breasts, glancing to see where her clothes were. "THOR! What the hell? Didn't you ever learn to knock on Asgard?" she shouted.

 Loki wrapped his arms around Shannon, hiding her from his brother’s view, noticing that the God of Thunder at least had the decency to looked embarrassed. "Thor, you great oaf, begone!" he growled at him, his cock twitching with annoyance, but no less hard.

"Forgive me, Loki, Lady Winters, but an urgent matter has come up and we require your help!"

Snorting, Loki turned back to Shannon, thrusting his hips languidly. "Come back in about 10 minutes, Thor! I am busy."

Thor didn’t move. "Loki." His tone froze Loki, as he had heard it only a few times before, when matters were grave. He stopped moving and looked at his brother. "It's the Chitauri. They are back,” Thor simply said.

Shannon felt Loki tense around her and inside of her even more and Thor’s words sent shiver down her spine. She turned to Thor and he stood still at the entrance, while Shannon’s eyes widened looking concerned. "What do you mean ‘back’? I thought Stark blew that wormhole closed!" she exclaimed.

Thor's brows furrowed. "We know not, but they are here and attacking. They hold hostages and have demanded Loki's appearance. We have no intention of giving you to them, brother, but you must attend. You know their weaknesses and as such will be an asset to their defeat."

Loki looked up to Shannon, unsure of what to do and she glanced down, swallowing hard. "It's true, Loki. You know more than we do. But if you're going, I'm going." She frowned and placed a finger over his lips as she saw him go to protest. “I’m. Going!” Instantly defeated when she used that tone of voice, Loki nodded and told Thor to give them a moment to get ready, the God of Thunder leaving the room wordlessly.

 

Holding Loki close, Shannon felt him shudder against her and he nuzzled her neck. "You owe me an orgasm," he whispered in her ear with a grin. He let her up and off of him, and they silently went to clean up and change as quickly as they could, Loki donning his Asgardian armour and meeting Thor by the door.

Shannon tied her hair in a braid quickly and dressed up in her S.H.I.E.L.D suit, having finally gotten one since Natasha had said she was almost ready to get back out in the field. Nervous, she went back to the entrance and stopped in her tracks, eyeing Loki, staring at him in his armour. She had forgotten how regal he looked this way. Her eyes fluttered and she swallowed hard, then reached out her hand to his, Loki gripping it tightly, and they walked out to meet with the Avengers.

Loki took a deep breath as they walked. Although he had been amongst the Avengers in the tower, he had rarely been with them all as a group. He could practically feel the tension growing as he was taken with Shannon to the top of the tower. It was tall enough that they could see the damage the Chitauri had already wrought and also the many shadows in the atmosphere above. When they arrived, Tony Stark was already laying down a rough plan.

"Reindeer Games, they've asked for you,” he said, nodding to Loki when they arrived. “I don't know what they want but, as much as I don't...appreciate you, I don't think giving you up is the best option." Bruce Banner nodded and Hawkeye did the same, gripping his bow tighter.

Black Widow came closer, taking a stance. "We have to surround them. We know some of their weaknesses," she said.

Captain America cleared his throat and glanced at Loki. "What else can you tell us, Loki?" he asked. Shannon tightened her hand in Loki’s, looking up at him.

With everyone eyeing him, Loki swallowed hard and looked at each of them. The truth was that he didn’t know any more about the enemy than the Avengers did. Still, he tried his best. "Well, they do not fear death. They will attack relentlessly, but without thought. As you already know, take out the main ship and you will disable them all, however, it took an immense bomb to do that last time. I take it you now have one on hand?" he asked Stark.

Iron Man shook his head. "Last time, it wasn't MY bomb...but..." he hesitated. "For some reason, I had a feeling this might happen again. I...have something in reserve but I need some time and a distraction to get it up and working," he explained.

Shannon nodded and sighed. "And we're the distraction, I'm guessing?"

Loki sighed. "I think that's implied, darling," he muttered. "What do we need to do?" Stark explained that he needed a good 30 minutes, but the priority was the hostages. Loki was to present himself to the hoard and try to hold them there. Agents Romanov and Barton would come from the back to try and free as many as they could. The Soldier and his flying companion would attempt to stop them from spreading while Banner would help Stark from the tower and Thor was to have Loki’s back.

"And what about me? What do I do?" Shannon asked, frowning, as Stark hadn't said anything about her. "I am NOT standing here while you all fight for our lives!" she added louder, taking a step forward. She look at Natasha, her jaw clenched. "You know I'm ready, you said it yourself!" she hissed.

Romanov nodded. "I did, but this really is an unusual case, I think it best if you..." Shannon’s glare stopped her from speaking and Loki stepped forward.

Shannon, perhaps you should stay here and help Banner," he whispered. "I would not put you in unnecessary danger."

"How the fuck could I help Banner? He's Hulk!" Shannon exclaimed. One look at him and she saw in Loki’s eyes that he feared for her. "I can do this, Loki, I'm not helpless!" she assured him.

Thinning his lips, Loki was indecisive, but knew Shannon had already made her decision. He sighed and nodded. Thor signaled him and they headed out for the quinjet flown by Romanov and Barton, all of them heading towards the hostage situation while Banner and Iron Man stayed behind, setting up their plan to eradicate the Chitauri.

The flight was silent and Shannon gripped Loki’s hand. "I promise, I'll be careful," she whispered. "As long as you are too." Loki nodded and feigned a smile, but she noticed he was even paler than usual.

Hawkeye let them down in Times Square, where the Chitauri were waiting. They barely had time to step out of the jet that they started firing. Loki pulled Shannon backwards and Thor immediately took action, sending Mjölnir flying through the air to incapacitate several of the Chitauri soldiers. Shannon took out her gun as Loki dove for a discarded weapon. “Aim for their eyes!” he shouted, firing one of their own weapons against them.

Shannon aimed and fired several times, slowly taking out Chitauri soldiers around them. But the more they shot, the more others arrived. She pushed on her comms button in her ear. "Stark, hurry the hell up. They didn't want to talk. This was an ambush!"

Seeing an opportunity to engage one of the senior soldiers, Loki slipped away and fired at his underlings. He pounced on him, ripping of his face mask and helmet, bracing the weapon against his throat. “Why have you come back?" he hissed at him. "Thanos cannot have the Tesseract. It is under the protection of Asgard!"

"You are a fool, Asgardian scum," the creature hissed. "We are not acting on His orders. We come for revenge!"

Loki growled. "Then you have made a grievous error." He pushed him down and fired right in his face before leaping up to attack another approaching footman.

Keeping a close watch on Loki as she kept firing, Shannon turned to reload her gun and killed another few, getting closer to him as Thor swung Mjölnir around, killing another few soldiers. Stark yelled in her ear that he was almost ready and she heard Banner’s roar as he shifted into the Hulk. Romanov and Clint were fighting roughly while Captain America and the Falcon were fighting higher up on a building.

Seeing only a small contingent now, Loki glanced around. He knew if Stark couldn’t finish them with his explosive, they would likely win anyway, the number of Chitauri soldiers dwindling down. The Chitauri were not known for their planning abilities, following leaders, tyrants. This attack was ill-thought out and easy to stop. Arrows were flying, lightning striking and soon, the ground forces attempted a retreat only to fall in the waiting arms of the Hulk, who sent them flying against walls, The Falcon and Captain America finishing them off. Loki turned to where Shannon was standing, a smile on his face, feeling good as he fought again.

Shannon rose after kicking down and killing one more Chitauri and saw Loki standing, smiling. To her horror, one more soldier was behind him, aiming for his head. She pushed up and ran, turning as she gripped Loki’s shoulders to push him out of the way. The blow was severe when the Chitauri fired, hitting Shannon right in the chest. She collapsed to the ground, her breath quick.

For Loki, it was as if time had slowed down and he felt powerless seeing Shannon run, yelling at him, then push him out of the way only to be hit. Anger washed over him and he raised his blaster and fired several times at the Chitauri soldier, shooting until his head came off clean. There was shouting, yelling, and it was a few breaths until Loki realized it came from him. He dropped to the ground, discarding his weapon, and placed Shannon’s head on his lap. "No, Shannon, stay with me!"

Her breath was ragged and the pain Shannon felt was like nothing she had ever experienced. But soon, it started shifting into coldness. She looked up to Loki, her eyes fluttering. "Loki, you did good!" she whispered. "You did really good!”

"Shh..." he said to her as he tried to inspect the damage. There wasn't much blood, but he could feel her pulse in her neck fluttering dangerously and then slowing. "No! Nononono! Help me!" Loki shouted, looking around. "Thor!" he screamed. He saw him land nearby. "Help me!" he begged him.

Thor rushed over and looked at Shannon, going for his belt, but stopped short. "I have no healing stones."

Shannon noticed Loki’s face flushing and his teeth gritting. She tried to reach up to touch his cheek. "It's okay...it's...okay," she groaned. "I'll be...f...fine," she tried to smile. But she could see in his eyes that she wouldn’t. "Loki...hold me," she breathed out.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "No, please don't leave me..." He looked up at Thor. "Please...help me."

Thor look down at his brother, sorrow in his eyes. "I can't!"

Her breath hitching, Shannon looked down and saw Loki’s cuffs shining in the sun. She managed to reach to one and pressed her hand on it, groaning as her body jerked in pain. "I'm ...cold," she whispered.

Loki tilted his head up and looked at Thor. "Take them off! Take them off! I can save her!" Seeing his brother hesitate, he shook his head. "Brother...please," he begged, his voice small and shaking. “I cannot lose her!”

Thor looked up, as if to see the answer to the dilemma written in the sky, then looked back down at Loki. He frowned then grabbed his wrists, taking off the cuffs. Loki immediately brought his hands to Shannon’s wounds and concentrated. He drew on his magic as best as he could after all this time without it, his powers not coming back fast enough. "Come on...COME ON!!" he growled, finally feeling it begin to bend to his will. He sent tendrils of healing magic into Shannon, letting them work to stop the fatality of the blow.

Groaning, Shannon jerked under Loki’s touch. She clenched her jaw, breathing hard. “Loki, it hurts!” she whimpered. He caressed her forehead and shushed her as he kept his magic flowing through her. She panted and closed her eyes, too tired to concentrate, her breath ragged.

"Stay with me, darling...I know it hurts, but try to stay...awake!" Loki grimaced, his magic disappearing, not enough stockpiled. He knew if he could heal her just enough, she would not perish.

Shannon could still hear him but found it too hard to open her eyes. "Loki," she whispered, "it's okay...it's okay...I did what I had to do," she panted. With the last strength she had, she looked up at him. "And we saved them all," she smiled weakly.

Loki glanced around, seeing she was right, the hostages taken away to ensure their well being. He looked back at Shannon, noticing her eyes closing and her breath slowing and then stopping altogether. “No...no, please!” He concentrated but his magic was running out. Just then, it dissipated and in disbelief, Shannon gasped, her breath slow and steady. Loki laughed with relief but heard her draw in a shuddering breath. "She still needs medical assistance!" he yelled.

It was the last thing Shannon heard from him, but felt herself being transported. She went between light and darkness, between consciousness and sleep. She didn’t feel any pain, just heavy weariness. The sounds around her were muffled, just as the voices were, but she couldn’t seem to wake up. She could hear buzzing around her, people talking quickly, then more beeping, and finally, silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I'd leave ya like that, did ya? :D

_A gentle voice spoke to Shannon and she recognized Maria’s voice telling her to hold on, then Natasha saying the same. She wanted to reach out to them, to ask about Loki, but no one seemed to hear her._

Back at the tower, Loki was pacing in their chambers. The doctors would not let him go see Shannon at the hospital, and instead Thor had brought him back to the tower. He took the drink his brother had poured, still pacing. "When will I be allowed to see her?" he asked.

Thor took his own drink. "When she is not in such a critical condition."

Nodding, Loki sipped his drink. He realized he was shaking, and not just from worry. His magic was flowing back into him now after so long without it. He put his drink down and held his hands out to Thor, seeing his brother look at him questioningly. "I was not deemed worthy to take them off, it was only an emergency."

Thor bit his lip and then pulled the cuffs from a pouch at his side. "Thank you, brother, for your gesture,” he said as he pulled them away instead of snapping them on Loki. "But I don't think we need to put these back on, do you?

"What?" Loki asked, staring in disbelief.

Grinning, Thor put the cuffs away. "I think you have proven that you are no longer required to have these. You could have run after they were removed."

Loki laughed, a short, sharp laugh. "I...could have. But I didn't want to." No, that would have meant leaving her. He grew serious. "I must see her, Thor. I must speak with her!"

Thor nodded and they sat and drank for a few hours before being told they could see Shannon. In his haste, Loki dropped his glass on the wooden floor, not bothering to pick it up, rushing to get to the hospital. When they arrived, they were told Shannon would live, that she had been in a brief coma, but that she was slowly being brought out of it.

"Thor, I have to be with her, she...she needs me!" Loki implored Thor and he nodded, but warned him not to meddle with healing magic again in case it interfered with the Midgardian technology.

_Shannon felt woozy still, the fog in her head slowly lifting but she still couldn’t open her eyes. She heard more people coming around, like Steve Rogers and Clint Barton, then Stark, feeling him poking her foot. "Gotta come out of this, sweetheart, you helped save the day!" he said. Shannon wanted to smile, but even that simple gesture was too much. She breathed slowly, wincing slightly. There was a dull pain in her chest but it wasn’t as bad as it had been. She could feel something on her face, a hand in hers, but couldn't tell who it was. She forced herself to open her eyes, but it still wasn’t working. Then, she finally heard it. Loki’s voice. Her body filled with joy and she relaxed._

Loki came in the room, sitting beside Shannon’s bed, seeing her hooked up to several machines that monitored her, one to help her breathe, one beeping keeping pace with her heartbeat. He took her hand into his, finding it freezing. “Shannon," he said. "I...I don't know if you can hear me, but I needed to see you, to speak with you." He removed a vambrace and ran her still fingers along his wrist. "See? They're gone! Thor left them off." He smiled, then it faded. "I...think...no...I know...had known, since we met, that you would change me. I am a better man for knowing you. And if I were to...to lose you now..." He choked as tears threatened to fall.

 _Shannon’s breath was deep, even, steady but she could hear Loki. She wanted to laugh, to smile, even to cry. He was finally free of his cuffs, worthy of his brother’s trust. But suddenly, she feared. ‘Will he stay with me?’ she wondered. She heard his voice low, choked up when he_ _spoke of losing her and she tried her hardest to open her eyes. She wanted to say something too._

Lifting her hand up, Loki rubbed it against his cheek and then kissed her knuckles. "Please...please wake up. I need to tell you. I have to tell you...that I...I love you." He waited a moment. "I love you, Shannon, do you hear me?” Shannon didn’t respond, her breathing still steady. A tear fell from his eyes and he lowered his head to the bed, still clutching her hand.

"I hear you," she breathed out, finally managing to open her eyes. They rolled a bit but she focussed on the foggy form over her and saw Loki’s green eyes. She smiled, trying to grip his hand tighter. "L...Love you too,” she whispered.

Loki’s head snapped up when he heard Shannon speaking through the strange device she had on her face. He smiled and lifted a hand to help her remove it. "Shannon! Are you awake?" he frowned. "What did you say?"

She took in a few deep breaths, smiling, her eyes heavy. "I said...I said that I love you too, Loki," she breathed out, moving her head slowly so his hand cupped her cheek.

Smiling, laughing and crying, Loki moved closer but just then, a nurse and doctor came in and asked him respectfully to leave so that they could tend to her. He reluctant let go, but Thor also came in and beckoned him to let the medical team do its job. Loki nodded. "How long before she can come home?" he asked.

"A week at the most. Her internal injuries were minimal when she was brought in, although we may have to remove some scar tissue that healed too rapidly..." The doctor looks at Loki, as if he still did not believe what he had done. "...but other than that, she will be fully able to leave the hospital, but she will still need some bed rest."

Shannon didn’t want to let Loki’s hand go but Thor pulled him away, winking at her, whispering that he’d take care of him. The doctor tended to her, taking her vital signs, asking her how she was feeling. She answered as best as she could, barely hearing them anyway, lost in her thoughts of Loki telling her he loved her. She smiled and let the nurse and doctor do their jobs, falling asleep slowly.

Over the course of the days that followed, Loki spent most of his time with Shannon at the hospital, watching bad television, reading, or simply laying with her, although, at her insistence, wearing considerably less leather and metal, staying in his regular clothing. They even tried to have sex in the bathroom, but the nurses were too sharp on her wing, although one got a nice view of Loki’s ass, winking at Shannon telling her she was a lucky woman.

Finally, Shannon was allowed back to the tower and was ordered to rest and to not engage in any physical activity that could aggravate her injuries.

Laying in bed where Loki had carried her, she had turned on the television, grabbing a book even. But after reading the same page five times, she threw it away with a groan. "I'M BOOOORED!"  Grinning, Loki came to the door, a mug in his hand and Shannon gave him a dirty look. "How is that funny? I'm recovering, not dying. I'm bored, Loki. Entertain me! Don't you remember? I took you out, showed you things? You could do the same for me!" she sighed, annoyed.

Placing the mug on the night table by her side, he threw himself next to her. "I suppose, now that the cuffs are off, I could show you some of my skills?"

Gasping and grinning, Shannon clapped her hands. "Oh yes! Finally!! Show me what you got, magic boy!" she taunted. She turned slowly, making sure she didn’t hurt herself, and bit her lip, giddy like a child.

Loki smiled at her and with a flick of his wrist, the heavy curtains closed of their own accord and the side table lamps flare to life.

"Wooo! Nice!" Shannon smiled. She watched him flick his wrist a few more times, the door closing, light music playing. She raised an eyebrow "What are you trying to do here, Loki?" she asked.

Leaning over her, mindful of her chest, Loki ran a finger along her arm. "Well, I am merely showing you a sliver of my power. The true extent, I cannot show you until you are fully healed." He grinned salaciously.

Shannon groaned when she heard him but he muffled the sound with a kiss, resting his hand on her hip. "Tease!" she hissed. "They better clear me quick. You made some promises back at the house in the suburbs!" she reminded him.

Loki chuckled, his fingers dancing along her exposed flesh. "And you still owe me an orgasm. In the meantime, I have to be very, very, very gentle." He kissed her softly, but pulled away before she got too into it. He reached around and grabbed the mug, handing it to her. "Now, drink your silly cup of nourishing chicken soup!"

~~~~~

 

After two more weeks of boredom, Shannon sat in the doctor's office and while he read her latest results, she kept sighing and biting her thumbnail, swinging her foot, clenching her jaw. To her relief, the doctor finally looked up and smiled. "It seems everything is in order, Agent Winters. You're in the clear. I'll sign this form and you can get back to work as soon as possible!"

Sighing again but happily this time, Shannon waited patiently while he signed the papers, almost ripping them out of his hand when he handed them to her. She then ran outside his office, then out the door quickly making her way back to Avengers Tower. Everyone was at work already so she adamantly looked for Loki, finding him in the weapons’ vault with Thor, seeing them train with spears.

She leaned on the glass panel to watch, licking her lips as she noticed Loki was shirtless, only wearing his leather pants. She bit her lip and watched them spar until Maria bumped her hip. "See something you like?" she asked, laughing.

Shannon grinned and turned to her. "You bet your ass I do!" She realized she must've spoken louder than she thought because Loki turned to her just as Thor swung the spear on the side of his head, knocking him on his back. She let out a horrified cry and ran inside the room, kneeling by Loki’s side. "Are you okay?" she asked in a haste.

Groaning, Loki glared at Thor. "I am fine." He let Shannon help him up and then smiled at her. “Duck,” he said casually. Shannon didn’t question, only doing as he asked and he swung his spear with an almighty roar, hitting Thor in the face. It sent him flying backwards and he hit the back wall of the room with a thud. He groaned a “well played” from afar while Loki chuckled, placing his spear back in its place. "What did the doctors say?" he asked.

"It seems I was well behaved enough to be cleared. He said I can go back to work whenever I feel like it!" she smiled. "So, Monday morning, I guess. I'll take the weekend off to relax before I get back to training with Natasha."

Leaning into her, Loki whispered. "And...the... _other_ thing?"

Mimicking his body language, Shannon tilted her head up. "I'm cleared for _everything_!" she whispered with a grin.

"Well then..." Loki smiled and took her hand, instantly teleporting them to their rooms, much to the astonishment of Agent Hill, who saw them vanish.

As soon as they got to the living room, he kissed Shannon deeply, roughly, until she began running her hands up and down his chest so he pulled away. "You wanted to be my little Midgardian sex slave, yes?"

Shannon shuddered and groaned, her hands gripping his forearms. "Hmmm yes, I wanted to!" she panted, her lips tingly.

"Then, prepare yourself, mortal," Loki replied, his voice imperious. "Go make yourself presentable for your Master!" he then leaned in and whispered. "I conjured something for you to wear for just such an occasion. You cannot miss it in the wardrobe." He winked.

With a squeal, Shannon turned around and ran to the bedroom, opening the closet. On a hanger, she found a pale green negligee, satin at the bodice. She stripped off her clothes and put it on. It fit her perfectly. She was intrigued to see there was a thong with it and wondered why, since Loki usually liked her without underwear. She put it on nonetheless and checked herself out in the mirror. "Hot ass," she mumbled, grinning, then she headed to the bed, climbing on it and kneeling, waiting patiently.

Walking towards the bedroom, Loki shimmered into his full royal attire, armour, green cape, even the horned helmet. He entered the bedroom, head held high, knowing Shannon had never seen him like this before. "Ah, such a good little slave, already waiting for me on her knees."

Shannon’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw him. She sucked in a breath as she detailed him from head to toe, licking her lips. She cleared her throat.  "I...I..yes...I'm...your slave!" she stammered as he kept walking closer to her. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she could feel her nipples hardening under the corsage.

Loki smiled and walked casually towards the bed, arms behind his back. He laughed through his nose, a derisive sound. "Of course, a slave should not speak unless asked a question, nor should the sentence not be punctuated with the word 'Master', wouldn't you agree?"

"N...no...of course not!" Shannon stuttered. "Master!" she added quickly, shuddering.

Raising an eyebrow, Loki stopped walking. "You do not agree?" He grinned at her confusion. Shannon shook her head and closed her eyes, realizing she shouldn’t even have spoken, so she bit her lip and looked up, breathing through her nose quickly. Loki chuckled darkly. "In addition, you are not completely outfitted to be a slave." He created an image in his head and then spoke a brief spell and soon, she had a metal collar around her neck and it was attached to chains that were also attached to the wall behind her.

Reaching up, Shannon touched the collar, looking at him with a frown. "But...I...thought...I was going to please you, Loki!"

His face turned serious. "Silence, slave!" he bellowed. He saw her shrink back. "One more outburst like that and you will know the back of my hand across your face!"

Shannon almost replied, thinking he would never dare slap her, but he was quite different this way so she piped down, moving backwards on the bed, the chain rattling, her lip quivering. She was almost ashamed to feel herself this wet.

Loki continued to stalk closer to the bed, his hands now at his sides. He loomed over her and tilted her head up, breaking character briefly. "Incidentally, my love, your safe word is RED. I know we've discussed this briefly before, but if I do anything you don't enjoy, say it and I will stop."

Biting her lip, Shannon nodded, still keeping quiet, her breath quick. She then saw him smiling and she relaxed a little. She knew he would never purposely hurt her, but she had never seen him like this and she was quite impressed.

Grinning salaciously, Loki stepped back. "And now that the rules are set in place..." He lifted his hand and a tendril of light connected the chain to his palm and he closed his fingers around it. He pulled her forward so that she was forced to shuffle along her knees. The chains connecting the collar to the wall extended by his will and he pulled her to the edge of the bed. "What shall I have my slave do first, I wonder?

Crawling slowly until he let go of the chain, Shannon knelt at the foot of the bed again, sitting back on her heels. She looked up, eyes wide, quiet as he had asked her to be. She was already clenching inside, excited by what was to come and nervous at the same time. She look up to him and waited for his order.

Even with her kneeling on the bed, Loki still loomed over her, his horns adding a good foot to his height. "Are you scared of me, my slave? Are you worried I will hurt you?" He was simply making small talk for the sake of the game. Their past discussions about what she would or would not like should he ever be free of the cuffs had run to the extreme. She had said she would want him to only hold back enough so that he didn’t permanently damage her, his Aesir strength exciting her. Shannon bit her lip and nodded slightly, her breath quick. She swallowed hard and glanced up, impressed by her lover’s stance and the way he looked in his armour. Even if she had been allowed to speak, Shannon wasn’t sure she would know what to say.

Loki ran his thumb over her lips, then down her neck above the collar, wrapping his hand around the column of flesh. “Well, you should be worried!" He growled and flexed his fingers until he squeezed hard enough that Shannon began to take in ragged breaths, and he could feel her pulse quicken beneath her skin. "I could snap your neck in a second, mortal. I could simply squeeze the life from you..." He continued squeezing, but then relaxed his hand, removing it and seeing faint bruises blooming across her skin.

Shannon took a deep breath in, sniffling, her mouth agape. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Loki, goosebumps rising on her skin as she reached up to touch where his fingers had marked her. He stared, his lips a thin line, slowly rising into a cruel smile, one he knew she had never seen on him, the same that came to him when he had the full backing of his power. He reached down to lift her up so she was stretched, not sitting back on her heels. He trailed a finger down her neck and along her collar. "Such pretty flesh. I'm going to enjoy ruining it." He grabbed the neckline of the negligee and ripped it from her body, teeth bared, grunting from the tiny effort.

Gasping, Shannon reached up,  still having the reflex to hide herself but the way Loki shook his head made it clear he did not want her to. She rested her arms at her sides, her body shaking. "But...why..." she started asking. Immediately, her eyes widened as she realized she had spoken out loud what she was wondering in her head.

Loki sneered at her and lifted his hand, slapping her across the face, ensuring his hand was completely flat, hitting the fleshier part of her cheek. He didn’t put his full power behind the strike, a warning only. "I did not give you leave to speak!" he bellowed

Shannon whined softly, her head turning to the side, and she gripped her hand over her reddened flesh. She breathed in to try and apologize but she knew speaking any more would only result in another slap. She looked down, shaking from head to toe, her breath quick with desire he was easily awakening in her.

Feeling a stab of guilt, Loki swallowed hard. He knew this is what Shannon wanted, but he suddenly wondered if he had taken it too far. But he was also certain she would have said the codeword if he had, so he pushed away the feeling and continued. He gripped her hair tightly and lifted her head, causing her pain, pausing only to see if she would say the word. When she didn’t, his confidence rose. "Now...show me what a good little sex slave you are and suck my cock," he growled. He let go of her hair roughly and gesture to his pants.

Whimpering as she fell forward, Shannon reached for Loki’s pants, her hands shaking on the cords. She managed to loosen them and push them down a little, freeing his cock. She noticed with smile that she wasn’t the only one aroused by this game, as he was at full mast, a droplet of fluid already forming on the tip of his cock. She leaned down and licked it, her tongue rubbing his slit before she closed her lips around him, going down slowly, only stopping when her nose was buried in the curls over his shaft. She moaned and swallowed, then came back up, bobbing gently, wet sounds filling the room.

Loki groaned and lifted his head, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling. He placed a hand in her hair and gripped gently, but sped up and controlled her movement. "Oh, yes...my little Midgardian slave...take it. Take it all in!" He pulled her forward and buck his hips, burying himself in her throat.

Shannon gurgled and coughed when he snapped his hips, managing to breathe through her nose still. She reached and added her hand, circling it at the base of his cock, stroking him up and down along with her mouth, putting all her efforts into bringing him off. She sucked hard and went in deep, hollowing her cheeks when she came up, her tongue twirling around the head.

When Loki looked down, he watched his cock disappear and reappear from her mouth. There was something about Shannon being helpless in front of him, on her knees, sucking him with intent, that brought him closer to the edge. His Aesir stamina, however, would keep him going for hours. He gritted his teeth. "Make me come...that's it...use your teeth just a little..."

Moaning, the vibrations reverberating in his cock, Shannon gently grazed her teeth on his tender skin, making Loki hiss. She sucked on his tip harder before taking him deep in again, repeating the same movements until she felt him twitch in her mouth. She let go of his cock and cupped his balls, massaging them gently, before deepthroating him, sticking her tongue out, managing to get the tip of it to tease his sac.

Loki moaned and took in a sharp breath before letting go, then released hard down the back of her throat with a satisfied groan, thrusting into her mouth through the high. Shannon relaxed her jaw and took him in, swallowing as best she could. Some of his come dripped on her chin and she gathered it with her fingers when she pulled back from him, sucking them with a mischievous look in her eyes as she glanced at him.

Grinning down at Shannon, both of them falling into their normal ways, Loki shook his head and pulled away, putting on an air of superiority. "You think me finished with you? Oh no, I am far from through!" He reached up and removed his helmet, running his fingers through his unruly hair, and it vanished from his grip. He lifted his hand and closed it into a fist and Shannon’s chains constricted and she was pulled backwards sharply. She sprawled onto her back and Loki climbed onto the bed, shedding his cloak, while she gripped her hands on the bedspread, moving up to the pillows, holding his gaze. She almost slipped up again, opening her mouth to tell him how much she wanted him, but she managed to stay quiet as Loki shuffled towards her.

He smiled at her. Now still in full armour but devoid of helm and cloak, he used magic to remove the rest, the items shimmering, giving her a good look at his power, knowing she hadn’t seen its full potential, nor the power he held as an Aesir. His strength was something Shannon had expressed an interest in. Pondering for a moment, Loki got an idea and he quickly vanished the chain around her neck. "I won't need those to keep you in your place." He lunged forward as the last of his armour disappeared, leaving him in only his leather pants. He grabbed up her wrists and pinned them above her head. When he was 'mortal', she might have been able to escape his grip but he knew now she would find it impossible.

Shannon yelped as Loki pinned her down and tried to wriggle free, even arching her back. Her jaw dropped when she realized she didn’t even have wiggle room for her hands. She didn’t dare speak again but was impressed at how strong he really was. Her nipples hardened and she tried to knee him so he’d let her go, not knowing if he wanted her to be subdued or not, so she chose the latter.

Loki shifted so her struggling was ineffective and placed his legs between hers, shuffling up so that her hips and ass were resting on his thighs and forced them wide with his torso. "No no, little slave, none of that. You know what you are here for, to cater to my every sexual whim." He look down at her core and saw her  juices glistening in the fabric of the thong. He looked back up at her and smiled. "And it seems you want to oblige in any case." He leaned forward and loomed over her, the angle shifting her hips higher to bend her upward. Loki grinned and then captured Shannon’s lips in a cruel and rough kiss.

She squealed as he kissed her, groaning in his mouth. The fact that he could see how wet she was through that sheer thong unnerved her. She had wanted to be harder to read but there was no way she could escape him. She balled her hands into fists and still struggled, but it only resulted in her rubbing against him, making her moan louder. While he kissed her, he ran his free hand down to her neck and collar, to her breasts, pausing there to knead her flesh and flick her nipples.

Groaning, Shannon pressed her head in the pillows, still trying to move her body away from him, even if she had the feeling that Loki liked her struggling. She bit her lip when he leaned down and bit a nipple. Glancing up, Loki grinned. "You know, I think I would rather have you speak as you see fit, my little slave. You may speak freely, but beware what you say. I might take offence and have to punish you." He went back to licking and biting her pert nipples, rolling them in his teeth and sucking on them noisily.

Shannon moaned louder. "How are you so strong? Those bracelets really reigned it in, didn't they?" she hissed. "But still, you're not a god, just a boy with magic toys!" she let out, narrowing her eyes. Her eyes then widened, as she was impressed by her own boldness.

Loki lifted his head slowly, letting the nipple he was working on out with a pop and growled at her. "Not a god? Magic toys?" He let go of her hands and manhandled her until he was straddling her legs so she couldn’t kick him, then took her wrists into his again. He pinned them on her own chest and held them down like that. "I will show you what this boy can do." He gathered his magic to the tip of one finger and looked down at Shannon.

With a simple light touch, he brought that finger to her navel, just above her mound, and touched it there lightly before the magic spread across her stomach, warming her from the inside and spreading to her extremities before culminating in her core, touching her in all places; her clit, g-spot and nipples.

Moaning as her eyes widened, feeling her juices flowing down, Shannon screamed as her body trembled under his touch. "OH MY GOD LOKI!! I take it back...I TAKE IT BAAAAACK!" she whined as she teetered on the edge. "Oh my god...OH GOD LOKI!" Shannon could only scream, since she couldn’t move, feeling her nipples diamond hard and her core soaked.

A simple manipulation and Loki moved down her body, spreading her legs again. He ripped the panties from her body and plunged his fingers inside of her, only assisting the magic. He flicked his thumb over her engorged clit once and it was enough along with the magic to make her come. She bucked her hips high up, her back arching off the bed. "OH FUUUCK YESSS!!" She didn’t even struggle against his hand holding her wrists, falling deep, her eyes rolling back as she climaxed, gushing on his fingers. "Again...AGAIN! PLEASE!" she begged.

Grinning, Loki removed his fingers, retaining his magic inside of her, not letting it fade. It licked at her nipples, stimulating them, and her sweet spot. Without warning, he lifted his hand up a small ways and brought it down to swat at her clit with minimal force. With her legs trapped by his, Shannon couldn’t close them and screamed again, her hips jerking as she whined. "Loki...fuck...FUUUCK!" she whimpered. "Don't....oh fuck...don't leave me LIKE THIS!" she growled, opening her eyes, staring at him. He obliged, slapping her cunt again, harder this time.

"You like this then? Your god making you come over and over?" He slapped her again, his fingernails grazing her. The question was redundant, the answer obvious, but his voice was like liquid silk.

"YES! YES! YEEEEEEEES!" Shannon screamed as she came again, not even needing his fingers inside. She laid there whimpering, her body tense, humming with pleasure. Tears prickled in her eyes as she looked at him again, wondering why in the hell he would choose her over all the others, a simple human when he had this godly power. She bit her lip, her body shuddering, her legs still trying to close.

Smiling wickedly as he watched her twitch with her orgasm, Loki stayed in character. "Still think I am not a god, little girl?" He growled and let go of her, confident she couldn’t move and began lowering his pants, just enough to free his cock entirely from its confines. It sprung and bobbed, the tip weeping. He flipped Shannon over onto her stomach and brought her up to her knees. "And now, you will feel the full force of my strength." He plunged into her, knocking the air from her lungs as he bottomed out in one swift move.

Shannon buried her face in the pillow to muffle her scream, her hands gripping the sheets, her eyes rolling back. "No...no...no...I don't...doubt you. You're...you're a god!" she whined softly.

Loki pulled out slowly only to slam himself back in and she cried out just as loudly, biting the pillow this time. She reached back and tried to grip his hand, only finding the void. He noticed her movement but gritted his teeth. This was no time for tenderness. He released his bruising grip on her hip and grabbed her hand, pinning it to the small of her back. "Give me your other," he commanded and she obliged. He pinned that one too and began pounding into her. He gave her only a fraction of his strength, not to damage her, but it was still more powerful than his mortal body was.

Whimpering as Loki slammed into her over and over, Shannon’s body completely gave in to him. "Fuuuuck Lokiiii, yeeees!" she moaned, turning her head to the side. She could only take a quick glance at him, seeing his pale skin barely glistening with the effort. Even without the horns, he looked regal and she wondered why she ever doubted him as a god. “Please...please, make me come again. Or...or...let me ride you with the horns!" she laughed before crying out again when he bottomed out.

Laughing about the horns comment, Loki gritted his teeth. "Perhaps another time, my sweet little Midgardian slave. But as for your other request, I would be happy to oblige." He reached around her body and use his fingers to circle her slickened clit in time to his thrusting.

"Ooooh pleaaaaase...oh fuck...Loki...yes...my...my...my...MASTER! I'm coming!" Shannon screamed, her whole body tensing as she climaxed again. She could barely breathe, whimpering his name over and over.

Still, Loki barely slowed down, thrusting through her orgasm. He grunted as she clenched around him and with a few more snaps of his hips, he spilled inside of her, moaning loudly, thrusting gently until her cunt had milked him. When his cock stopped throbbing, he pulled out of her and flopped onto the bed, breathing heavily, but none of the exertion showed on him like when he was mortal. He looked over at Shannon, seeing her shaky.

Slowly lowering herself back on the bed, her body trembling, Shannon glanced at Loki and exploded laughing. "Why did I ever doubt you?" she panted. She tried to reach to cup his cheek but she was so weak, she could barely make it. He grabbed her hand, kissing her palm and Shannon closed her eyes for a moment, smiling. "Is that all you got, Mmmmmaster?" she taunted.

Laughing, Loki pull Shannon towards her. "That is not all I have, my love, but it is all you can take right now." He kissed her forehead. "I will give it to you more another time."

"How dare you doubt me!" she laughed. Just as she moved to straddle him, a loud crash resonated and they both glanced at the door, seeing Thor with Mjölnir in hand, Steve in full suit and Natasha with her catsuit and gun aiming at Loki’s head. This time, Shannon didn't even bother covering herself. "What the _actual_ fuck? Does living in Avengers Tower mean no fucking privacy?" she snarled.

Loki sat up and grinned at Thor. "Something wrong, brother?" he asked him as he caught Black Widow looking at him. "See something you like, Natasha?" he asked cheekily. He noticed Steve had blushed when he saw Shannon naked, turning away out of respect.

Thor gripped Mjolnir tightly. "Stark's computer man suggested you were in danger, judging by your cries," he told Shannon, ignoring Loki. However, Loki detected a glimmer of a smile on his face.

"Well you can tell Stark to kiss my ass, I am not in danger and more than capable of defending myself!” Shannon hissed.

Natasha cleared her throat and backed away, a hint of a smile on her lips, and Steve had already left the room, mentioning he would give the memo to Stark.

"And tell him to turn off Jarvis off in here or I will rip out the intercom on the wall!" Shannon shouted at him.

Thor eyed Shannon with a sparkle in his eyes and she heard him mumbling something that only Loki seemed to hear. He and Natasha finally left and Shannon turned back to Loki. "What did he say?" she asked.

Laughing under his breath as he watched them leave, Loki cupped Shannon’s cheek. "He said I am lucky to have such a breathtaking beauty with such fire and passion...and patience."

"Ah...I wasn't sure if he was insulting me or not. And patience? Me?" Shannon pondered for a minute, wondering what he meant. Thor had visited her while she was recovering and she hadn't been the most welcoming, bored out of her mind. She sighed. "Well...he sees things that I don't, it seems,” she breathed out. Licking her lips, she raised an eyebrow as she stared at Loki. “Now...where are those horns?" she grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is TRULY the end of Shannon and Loki. Thank you for reading and for your amazing comments.  
> Thank you to my beta-reader/editor Roguex1979. Learned SO much from her!
> 
> See you around, Shannon!


End file.
